


Domestics

by Capnii



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Naegiri - Freeform, Post-Despair, Post-Game(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnii/pseuds/Capnii
Summary: Three part Naegiri fanfiction following their fluffy shenanigans once the world has been brought back to hope.





	1. Proposal

His entire body trembled, but his hands were the most noticeable when he placed them on the glass that covered a plethora of gold and silver rings. There were almost too many to choose from. They all would look beautiful on her finger. He wanted everything to be perfect for the most perfect person in his life. The thought of her flooded his mind. He visualized her long, flowing hair and heart-stopping smile. He could hear her soft laugh that she would cover up with her hand. He could feel her soft lips when she would press them against his own lips. Everything about her made him swoon.

It was obvious to him, and possibly the entire world, that he, Makoto Naegi, was undyingly in love with Kyouko Kirigiri. 

He had loved her for years, yet never had the courage to ask her out until a year ago. Before he had the courage to ask her out, Makoto once saw Kyouko lying down, poison flowed through her blood veins, presumably dead. When he saw that she was not dead, and she stood in front of him when the world was brought back to hope, he knew right then he couldn’t be hesitant any longer. He wouldn’t risk losing her like that again. Makoto had to toughen up, and ask her to be his girlfriend.

His heart fluttered when she said yes. His entire body was red when he kissed her for the first time. He was rendered speechless when she told him, “I love you.” Nothing could describe the way he felt when Makoto felt his skin against hers and becoming one for the first time. 

Now, as Makoto stood in a jewelry shop to try and pick out the perfect engagement ring, he shook violently. He was well aware that marriage was a big step in life, and he wanted to take that step with Kyouko. He wanted to spend his life with her, and he hoped she felt the same. Makoto considered bringing Hina along to help pick out a ring, but opted against it with the idea of him being the only one to pick out a ring would be special. Plus, it would show Makoto just how much he knew about his girlfriend without the assistance of others.

A small amount of doubt began to fill Makoto’s mind. He wondered if Kyouko would even wear the ring he would eventually pick out, considering she always wore her gloves. Would she wear the ring over her gloves? Would the ring be underneath? Would she wear it at all? Questions flooded Makoto’s mind, and he tried to fight the doubt inside him. Kyouko would love whatever ring he picked out, and she’d find some way to wear it. He just had to stay positive, and everything would work out. After all, his optimism was the best thing about him.

His search for the perfect engagement ring came to an end when he laid eyes on a silver-banded ring. One large, shining diamond was held up in the center, and smaller diamonds were woven around the band. He swore the ring looked as if it belonged in an art museum instead of a jewelry shop. Makoto wouldn’t miss an opportunity to purchase such a spectacular ring that would look amazing on Kyouko, with or without her gloves on. 

The matters on figuring out how and where to propose Makoto found to be more difficult than finding the ring. He knew that this time, he would have to consult his friends for help. He first asked Touko Fukawa, since she had a background in writing romance novels. Unfortunately, Touko turned Makoto down by saying she had no time for him. He then asked Hina, who had become close friends with Kyouko after escaping Hope’s Peak Academy so long ago. As Makoto expected, Hina was willing to help right away. 

Makoto waited for Hina at her favorite cafe. He tapped on the table he sat by nervously. With his luck, Kyouko would be walking by as they’re talking. The last thing he would want was for Kyouko to overhear his plans to propose to her. Makoto looked up and caught a glimpse of Hina excitingly strutting her way over to him. Much to Makoto’s surprise, Touko was with her, although it looked as if Hina forced her to come along. Hina held onto Touko’s arm like a handcuff and was dragging her along. Makoto laughed. That was the typical Hina he knew. 

“Makoto!” Hina sang while she was dragging Touko across the crowd. “Look who decided to come along to help!”

“I d-didn’t want to come!” Touko stuttered. “You forced me! I don’t have t-time for this!”

Hina ignored Touko’s statement and continued to plow through the number of people. Once she reached Makoto, she sat down on the chair across from his. Hina kept her hand locked on Touko’s arm, as if she expected Touko to make a run for it if she were to let go. Reluctantly, Touko sat down with them.

“So where’s the ring?” Hina asked coyly while she leaned over the table and almost spilled Makoto’s coffee.

Makoto dug in his pockets without a word and pulled out the small black box. He handed the box over to Hina, who opened it immediately. She gasped in awe at the sight. Then, nothing could contain her from squealing at the top of her lungs. 

“I’m so jealous of Kyouko right now!” Hina screamed. “Touko, look at the ring Makoto bought for Kyouko!” 

Touko glanced over slightly, only to catch herself looking intently at the diamond engagement ring. She admitted to herself that she would love to have a ring like that herself, if given by Byakuya Togami. She was sure one day he would, even though he hasn’t shown interest in her at all. Yet. With a ring as dazzling as what Kyouko would wear, Touko knew she had to step in and help Makoto. If anyone were to wear that ring, the proposal had to be special, and not screw anything up.

“D-do you have any idea of how you’re going to propose?” Touko muttered to Makoto. Makoto was surprised by Touko’s sudden involvement in his conversation with Hina. 

“That’s why I wanted to talk to you guys,” Makoto replied. He reached his hand out so Hina could put the ring and the box that contained it in his possession. “I’m not exactly sure. I mean, I know I want her to remember it, and have it be special.”

“I’m sure no matter what, Kyouko will be excited!” Hina exclaimed. “Oh, I know! Why not propose to her in a big area so you can announce your love for her in front of tons of people?”

“I thought about that,” Makoto said. “But you know Kyouko is reserved. She’ll definitely hide her feelings out in public. I normally don’t mind, but I want to see her shocked, surprised, and happy when I propose.”

“So you ask her when you two are alone, big deal,” Touko grumbled. “It’s not required to propose in public.”

“Oh! I know what you can do!” Hina shouted in glee. “Go on vacation together! Take a romantic outing, and when you’re alone with her and the night sky is glittering with stars, that’s when you ask her!” Hina’s face flushed and she looked as if she were to fall over backwards in excitement.

“I can’t just go take a vacation,” Makoto reminded her. “I’m Hope’s Peak’s headmaster now. I mean, we could go on vacation when it’s summer break, but that’s not for another month!” Makoto slumped in his chair. “I’d rather not wait any longer. You never know what could happen within that time. Something could happen and Kyouko could...”

Hina frowned. “You’re still thinking about that time we were trapped in-”

“Yeah,” Makoto interrupted. 

Hina reached for Makoto’s arm and softly squeezed it to comfort him. “She’s alive,” Hina reminded him. “All of that is over. We’re not going to be put in a killing situation anymore.”

“Still,” Makoto sighed, and then all doubt was erased from his face when he smiled again, “I really don’t think I can wait to ask her! I’m excited thinking about it!”

Hina’s smile returned and she began to bounce in her seat. “ That’s the spirit! Okay, new plan. Go on a day trip this Sunday!”

“But where would we go?” 

“Go see the ocean,” Touko suggested. “I-It’s not that difficult to f-figure out! Go to the beach, see the ocean, a-and find a private place at night to propose!”

“Great idea!” Hina cheered. Makoto, you should do that! Not only that, but plan ahead! Find the place where you wanna propose, fill the place with pretty flowers, and-” Hina cut herself off to squeal in delight. “This is exciting!”

“I think I may know a place,” Makoto said. 

“T-then get on with it!” Touko screeched. “S-stop wasting your time here and get the scenery ready! If you want everything to be perfect for Kirigiri, t-then you n-need to make sure everything is perfect!”

Makoto almost jumped out of his seat. “You’re right, Fukawa!” He stood up and smiled at his two friends. “Thank you so much for helping! I better get going!”

 

* * *

Makoto fumbled with the ring inside his pocket with one hand, and held Kyouko’s hand with the other. The couple walked slowly along the beach on the starry and cloudless night Makoto had picked out. His original plan was to be Sunday, much like Hina suggested. Unfortunately on that Sunday, it rained, and never stopped. Makoto had to think on the spot on how to continue his plan to propose to Kyouko. In the end, he decided the first night with clear skies would do. 

Kyouko was suspicious of Makoto’s actions. The trip to the beach was unexpected. Makoto was nervous the entire time, and Makoto would never let his hand out of his pocket. To make things even more suspicious, he had asked her if she could wear one of her summer dresses. If Makoto didn’t make things obvious, the way Hina talked around Kyouko when they would converse. Hina would giggle more around her, and continuously ask about Kyouko’s relationship with Makoto. One day she even went as far of asking Kyouko when she’d marry him. Kyouko never gave Hina an answer. 

Kyouko snapped out of her trance to focus back on Makoto and the scenery around him. Never had she expected her life would turn out like this. When she was a little girl, she dreamed of falling in love with someone, and eventually being married to them. That was before she started her formal training as a detective, before her mother died, and before her father left. Now, she was a full grown adult, survived through a world of despair, and in love with the man who gave her hope for herself, and the world around her. She wished this man would get it over with and pop the question. What was he waiting for?

“Makoto,” Kyouko said after she took a deep breath. “I don’t understand why you’re so nervous.”

Makoto jumped a couple inches off the ground in surprise. “I’m not nervous!” 

“You’re a terrible liar, Makoto.”

“I swear, I’m not nervous,” Makoto repeated. “Why would I be?”

Kyouko chose not to answer Makoto’s question. She decided to change the subject entirely, just to calm Makoto’s nerves down. “The stars look nice tonight.”

Makoto was grateful that Kyouko did not continue the conversation. Though, he knew Kyouko well enough that she was still bothered by his nerves. Makoto was even sure Kyouko knew he was going to propose. The consistent digging through his pocket was proof enough. Makoto just wanted to make sure he didn’t drop the box in the sand. So much for a surprise, he thought. He couldn’t keep anything from Kyouko long enough. 

“I’m glad we can see them again,” Makoto added. He thought about when the sky was always red, filled with death and dread. Now, the sky was back to its dark blue hue, glittered with the moon and stars. “I’m glad I can stand under them with you.” Makoto blushed instantly.

Kyouko looked away from Makoto to hide the slight pink in her cheeks. “You flatter me too much.”

“I’m telling the truth, Kyouko.” Makoto squeezed the hand that held Kyouko’s. “I mean, ever since we got out of Hope’s Peak, and joined the Future Foundation, I thought about being able to see the world as it’s meant to be. I wanted to see that world with you.”

Thank goodness it was dark outside so Kyouko didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing just how much her face was burning. “You-I mean, you’re serious?” it wasn’t often Kyouko was at a loss for words, but at this moment in time, she was.

“Kyouko, ever since you came to rescue me after I was almost executed, I-” Makoto stopped, unsure of how to continue his statement. “I mean, I’ve really liked you since then.” 

Kyouko smiled warmly at Makoto. “I know. You’ve told me before. You also told me that you regretted not telling me your feelings before the final killing game.”

“I still do!” Makoto exclaimed. “I mean, if you really did die…”

“It’s wise if you stop thinking about what if,” Kyouko reminded him. “What matters is you did tell me. We wouldn’t be here today if you never told me.”

“But, Kyouko, you said you felt the same way,” Makoto stated. “You could have asked me out.”

“I could have.” Kyouko paused. “I just wanted you to be the one to ask me.”

Makoto began to stutter; never had Kyouko admitted she wanted him to ask her out. He wasn’t sure how long he could wait to pop the question. He sped up his steps to get to the place he had set up for their special moment, before his feelings would explode and make him get on one knee in the sand. 

“K-Kyouko, hurry!” Makoto continued to stutter. “I wanna show you something!”

Kyouko gasped when Makoto dragged her across the beach in a sprint. Sand filled the shoes of the couple with each step. Kyouko would suggest Makoto slow down, but Makoto would protest and claim he was in a hurry. 

Finally, Makoto stopped at a small dock far away from the main beach. He turned his back to the dock and looked at Kyouko lovingly. “We’re here,” he said softly, and moved away so Kyouko could take into the scenery around her.

The dock was glittered with small lights and several flower bouquets, which all were red roses. Kyouko’s eyes widened and her mouth hung open slightly from the sight. She knew Makoto was a romantic when it came to pleasing her, and wanted things to be perfect, just like he would say she was. No doubts crossed Kyouko’s mind and she knew Makoto planned to propose tonight on this dock. Makoto led Kyouko up onto the dock, right on the edge so the light from the moon and stars reflected the couple in the clear, ocean water. 

Makoto felt his heart race in nerves, and surprise that everything had been going so well tonight. Not once did a spur of bad luck occur to him. He figured someone was looking out for him to make sure his special night would be perfect. He slipped one hand out of Kyouko’s and placed it into his empty pocket.

...Empty pocket.

Makoto’s loving expression changed to horror in an instant. The ring wasn’t there anymore. He patted his other pocket, and the ring wasn’t there either. He silently cussed as he completely let go of Kyouko to frantically search his entire body in case he forgot which pocket the ring was in. All pockets were devoid of a ring, and the box it sat in.

“Makoto?” Kyouko asked. “Is something wrong?”

“Everything is fine!” Makoto shouted in panic. “I just, ah, I’ll be right back! Wait here!” 

Makoto dashed back to the beach in hopes that the ring had to be somewhere in the sand. He had his hand in his pocket the entire time just because he knew the ring would fall out! Yet, his impatience to ask Kyouko, which led him to running across the beach with her is what brought his hand out of his pocket, and allowed the ring to fall. At least the ring would be in its box, so he didn’t have to go digging around all night. He just needed to find the black box. 

Makoto shouted “Where is it?” repeatedly in agony. He was on his hands and knees, sand and dirt soiling his outfit that he begged Togami to help him pick out. Makoto had no idea where the ring could have dropped, considering most of the beach looked the same at night. Dread filled his mind when he thought the tide could have washed the box away. Of course it would be his luck to lose the perfect engagement ring for Kyouko, and ruin their special night.

“Dammit!” Makoto cried as he pounded the sand with his fists. “How could I be so careless to lose that ring?” Makoto was fighting back tears while he continued to comb the beach. “No, I can’t give up. It’s gotta be somewhere, and I need to find it. I will find it!”

“Find what?”

Makoto’s body stiffened at the sound of his girlfriend’s voice. “Kyouko!” Makoto screeched. “I thought you were going to stay back at the dock!”

"I considered it,” Kyouko admitted. “But then I found this,” in her hand was the black box which contained the ring, “by the stairs to the docks. I thought maybe that’s what you ran off to look for.”

Makoto scrambled to his feet and looked up at Kyouko in a mixed emotion of shame and surprise. “Did you open it?”

Kyouko shook her head. “Should I?”

Makoto sighed to calm his nerves. The ring was safe, and now in Kyouko’s hands. He really wanted to have asked her on that dock by the water, but perhaps now would be the best time. “It’s for you, so go ahead.”

Kyouko inspected the sand-covered box carefully. Outside, she was calm and collected, but on the inside, her heart was pounding and she screamed in her mind that finally,  _ finally, _ this was the night she’d become more than Makoto’s girlfriend. 

The box didn’t look any special; it was just a plain, black-felt box. Yet when she opened the box, her calm composure was lost. She covered her mouth with her free hand to mute the loud gasp that escaped her. She knew inside the box was a ring, yet she wasn’t prepared for how gorgeous it was, and how it glittered so bright in the night. She couldn’t believe a plain box had something amazing inside. 

Then again, wasn’t Makoto the same way? To everyone else, Makoto was plain, and considered to be nothing special. She remembered when Ryouta Mitarai told Kyouko how he didn’t know how Makoto could solve their problem when trapped and forced to kill each other. To anyone who only knew Makoto on the outside saw him as ordinary. Yet, Kyouko, who saw the inside of Makoto, knew what a wonderful person he had become. He was strong-willed, determined, optimistic, and full of hope. Much like the ring, to Kyouko, Makoto was beautiful to her, mind and body. She loved him so much.

Her eyes were fixated on the ring that she didn’t see Makoto brushing off the sand on his pants, only to fall back onto the beach with one knee down. Makoto softly said Kyouko’s name, which finally broke her of her trance. She continued to hide her face while her inner thoughts continued to scream like never before. 

“Kirigiri Kyouko,” Makoto sighed as he reached for one of her hands. She slipped her hand off the box and into Makoto’s hand. Makoto grinned and laughed at just how cheesy proposing was. He sighed once again and recited the lines he practiced over and over for days. “You and I have been through so much together.” He kept his focus on Kyouko’s wide, surprised eyes. “We’ve been there for each other no matter what. In the despair world we once lived in, we found solace in one another. You said I was your hope, and you were mine. You told me that you would always be by my side, and I want to be by yours too. With you, I really do feel lucky. So I...I...I…”

Makoto’s mind went blank. He had forgotten the rest of his romantic and cheesy monologue! He had to make something up on the spot. Makoto had no idea what was going on in Kyouko’s mind. She kept calm, though her eyebrows gave away a small look of confusion. At least, Makoto thought she was confused. 

Straight out of embarrassment of forgetting his speech, Makoto lowered his head and with a burning face he exclaimed, “Kyouko, I love you! Will you marry me?”

Waves crashing on the shoreline was all that could be heard. Makoto trembled as he waited for Kyouko to answer him. It felt like minutes, and maybe even hours. Makoto was too nervous to look up at Kyouko, even though he was sure she looked calm and collected. He was sure she would say yes, so Makoto didn’t understand why Kyouko was taking so long to reply. Finally, Kyouko slipped her hand out of Makoto’s. Silence continued for a brief moment before Kyouko knelt down beside him. 

Kyouko placed her hand on Makoto’s cheek. Something was off about how her hand felt. It wasn’t the leather texture he had been used to. No, this was the feeling of her bare hand. Makoto shot his eyes open to see Kyouko’s gloves resting in the sand. He shot his head up to look at Kyouko. He never saw her smile that wide before. Kyouko pulled her boyfriend into a soft, yet brief kiss. 

“Is that a yes?” Makoto asked, dazed after their kiss.

Kyouko laughed softly and showed Makoto her other hand. Within the multiple burns and scars that covered her skin, there she wore that beautiful diamond ring. 

“Yes.”

From the sheer joy that struck Makoto, he lunged at Kyouko. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, and he slammed his lips against hers. The pressure from his tackle was strong enough to knock her back right onto the ground. The couple remained there and showered their bodies with kisses and repeatedly saying “I love you” to one another. Despite the small hiccup, the evening was perfect.

Suddenly, a wave had risen from the water, and crashed right onto the newly-engaged couple. Makoto screamed in horror when he felt the water drenched him and Kyouko. He looked down at her, her entire wardrobe and body soaked. Kyouko wasn’t distraught by the wave. In fact, she smiled. Makoto began to laugh at the event, and Kyouko followed him.  
  
“Just my luck, right?” 


	2. Beginning a Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed this from a four part to three part, only because I had trouble writing the true second part. So this is technically the third part, but actually part two. Make sense? No? I normally don't make any sense. :)
> 
> Also this was difficult to write for some reason.

Three years had passed since Makoto and Kyouko married. The world had calmed down with each passing day. Despair did not flood the world any longer, and the earth and human beings flourished. Life felt as if things were the way they were before the tragedy. Finally, everyone could live a normal life.

It was with that feeling with the world being right again, and the threat of worldwide despair eradicated, that Makoto and Kyouko decided they would try to increase their family. The couple had been trying to have a child.

When they first started trying for a child, the couple was excited. Everyone at Hope’s Peak knew something was up between them as well, mainly because Kyouko was smiling almost all the time, a rare sight for anyone. Makoto announced to his colleagues and friends about the good news to be returned with congratulations. 

Every week the couple would be asked if Kyouko was pregnant, and every time they would answer with a no. The excitement and joy that spread across the school whenever either Makoto and Kyouko would walk by slowly quieted down after two months. The two weren’t concerned with the quietness. Of course, the excitement would return after Kyouko comes in with a positive test result. The couple just had to be patient. 

Another month passed, and Makoto became concerned when Kyouko stepped out of the bathroom with a frown. Makoto felt his heart sank to the point where he couldn’t find words to express his dissatisfaction. Never in his life did he think that trying to have a child would take so long. 

“It’s only been three months,” Kyouko spoke as she walked over to the bedroom. “If you stay concerned, it’ll only take longer.”

Makoto followed his wife sluggishly. “Just hard to believe we’re having trouble.”

“We’re not,” Kyouko reminded him. “Couples spend much longer trying. We’ve only just started trying.”

Makoto sat at the edge of their bed, slouched over. Kyouko crawled on the other side, approached Makoto, and draped her arms over his shoulders. Makoto loved when Kyouko would be affectionate. It showed him how relaxed she was around him, and just how much she trusted and loved him. Even when he felt bad about their situation, Makoto was able to smile just by her touch. 

“You’re right, Kyouko. Worrying isn’t going to help.” He sat up straight and locked onto Kyouko’s hands. Tonight, her gloves were off. Makoto’s thumb brushed over the scars and burns that dressed Kyouko’s hands. “We just have to keep trying.”

Kyouko wiggled her hands out of Makoto’s grasp and moved back from him. Makoto turned around and watched Kyouko rest her back against the wall. She was smiling at him, which still made Makoto’s heart flutter. 

“Then let’s keep trying,” Kyouko said with a flirtatious tone. 

Makoto threw his arms over Kyouko and kissed her passionately. 

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Makoto was having lunch with two of his friends, Byakuka and Hiro. They sat inside a now crowded restaurant. Byakuya wasn’t thrilled about how crowded the place was, and insisted the trio should have gone somewhere more fancy and expensive. He also tried to convince them that since Makoto was considered a hero, they’d get their lunches free. However, Makoto would always refuse. He liked the crowded areas, as it showed just how full of life the world was again. 

“So how are things going with you and your wife?” Hiro asked Makoto. There was a bit of song and teasing in Hiro’s voice. “Is she pregnant yet?”

Makoto shook his head. “No, not from my knowledge.”

“Aw, come on!” Hiro groaned. He leaned back and threw his hands onto his forehead. “I wanna be an uncle already!”

“Kyouko and I are trying,” Makoto assured Hiro. 

“How long have you been trying? It seems like forever!”

Makoto hesitated. “Three months. I’m starting to worry.”

Finally, Byakuya set down his cup of tea. A groan in disgust escaped his lips. “You do realize that three months is considered normal, right? Be worried if she still isn’t pregnant after a year.”

“Kyouko did say something like that…”

“And she’s right!” Byakuya snapped. 

“But we’ve been trying almost every-”

“Stop,” Byakuya interrupted. “I’d don’t want to hear the details of your life under the bedsheets.”

Makoto slumped in his seat. “I just don’t get it,” he admitted. “You hear stories about couples having kids unexpectedly, and even after the first try. Yet here Kyouko and I are, planning this whole thing out, and yet we’ve been unsuccessful.”

“Hey, cheer up!” Hiro cheered while he reached forward to place a hand on Makoto’s shoulder. “I have an idea. How about I look into the future and see what month Kyouko will finally have that bun in the oven?”

Makoto looked up at Hiro, shocked. “Really?”

“I wouldn’t do it,” Byakuya scoffed. “He’ll charge you way too much only for his prediction to be inaccurate.”

“Hey, I’ve been right multiple times!” Hiro argued. “Besides, I’m gonna not charge him this time. I’m thinking of this as being a gift to my future niece or nephew, maybe even both if you have twins.”

“Well,” Makoto muttered, “I mean it wouldn’t hurt to try, especially if you’re not charging…”

“Great!” Hiro shouted. He pulled out his crystal ball from seemingly out of nowhere, which shocked Makoto, and disgusted Byakuya.  “Now this may take a while, but bear with me.”

“...Surely you can’t believe this imbecile,” Byakuya groaned. 

Makoto shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not going to hurt.”

“He said that I will have five children with Fukawa,” Byakuya reminded Makoto. “Do you honestly think I would believe something like that?”

“You had Hiro tell you your future?”

Byakuya hesitated. “...No, I didn’t. The idiot told Fukawa her future, and afterwards, he came up to me and congratulated me for something that hadn’t happen, nor will ever happen.”

“I got it!” Hiro shouted, which brought almost everyone in the restaurant to his attention. 

“What does it say?” an impatient and curious Makoto asked.   
  
Hiro looked closer at his crystal ball. “Hm, according to this, your wife will get pregnant in the month of...November?”

“Obvious,” Byakuya sneered. “He’s even unsure of his own prediction.”

“But we entered December a couple days ago,” Makoto whined. “If you’re right, that means it’ll take more than a year for Kyouko and me to start our family.”

“Also, it says here you two will have a girl,” Hiro blurted out.

Makoto placed his hands on his head in frustration. “What am I gonna do?”

Byakuya groaned once again. “For crying out loud, Naegi, just keep trying. I sure as hell wouldn’t take Hagakure’s predictions to heart. 

“I have an idea,” Hiro added. “Why not take your wife out on a date? If you two are stressed about this, maybe a date can calm your nerves. Then, when you get home, put on some soft music, light some candles, and-”

“For the love of god stop,” Byakuya demanded. “I’d rather not have the image of Naegi and his wife having sex.”

“I’m just trying to help my best buddy out,” Hiro said. 

“I hate to admit it, he might be right about the date thing. If you two keep stressing out about this, you’ll never have a kid.”

“Performance issues and all,” Hiro said.

Makoto continued to frown. “I appreciate the help, guys. Maybe a relaxing night is what we need.”

Before Makoto returned home for the evening, he stopped at a flower shop and bought Kyouko a bouquet of red roses. Makoto was surprised at how fresh the roses looked for being out of season. The store must have had a special greenhouse somewhere nearby.

The plan was to relax Kyouko from what Makoto would assume to be a busy day for her. He’d treat her like a princess, and cater to her every wish. Perhaps he will be able to ease his stress as well. Maybe even tonight would be the night they finally conceive a child. 

Makoto was optimistic about his plan until Kyouko returned home. He was waiting for her in their room with the flowers placed on the bedside where Kyouko slept, with one rose in between his teeth. Sure, it was embarrassing, but he would do anything for his wife. The rose fell out of his mouth when he saw Kyouko sluggishly walking into the room with her arm over her stomach. Makoto jumped off the bed and to his feet to Kyouko’s side. 

“What’s wrong?” Makoto asked in fear. 

“Don’t worry, Makoto,” Kyouko said groggily. “I’m probably catching a cold or something. The stress of everything must be getting to me.”

Makoto frowned. He put his hand on Kyouko’s back and rubbed it tenderly. “You should rest.” He led the sick Kyouko over to their bed. Her eyes caught onto the bouquet of roses. 

“You bought roses for me?” Kyouko muttered. 

“I thought you’d like them,” Makoto admitted. “Thought maybe I could help ease your stress tonight, then we could...you know.”

Kyouko sighed. “I’m sorry, Makoto. I’m not feeling up for it tonight”

“I know. I’m still going to take care of you.”

Kyouko smiled weakly. “Thank you. I can’t remember the last time I was this sick.”

“Maybe you should consider taking a leave from Hope’s Peak,” Makoto suggested. “Ever since you picked up detective work again, you’ve been overworking yourself. I can’t tell you to stop doing your detective work, but I can let you know I’ll be fine running Hope’s Peak on my own for a bit.”

“It’s fine,” Kyouko said. “I am still with you at Hope’s Peak because I want to work by your side. I’ll just sleep tonight, and I should be fine by the morning.”

“Kyouko…” Makoto whined. “Take the day off tomorrow.”

Kyouko turned away from her husband. She should have known that Makoto would worry about her. She should have just tried to hide her illness. She was sick earlier in the morning, but was able to hide that since Makoto was fast asleep and she had left their home before he woke up. Now she felt sick yet again tonight, and she couldn’t hide it from Makoto this time. Kyouko hated the feeling of being vulnerable, but at the same time, she couldn’t resist the desire to be pampered by Makoto. 

“If I’m still not feeling well in the morning, I’ll take the day off,” Kyouko negotiated. 

“Deal.”

* * *

 

 

Kyouko woke up that morning by making a trip to the bathroom. This time she was unfortunate that her sudden dash out of bed woke Makoto up. He stood outside the closed bathroom door, only because Kyouko refused to let him in the room with her. 

“Could you please unlock the door?” Makoto asked.

“No,” Kyouko groaned. “I don’t want you seeing me like this.”

“You’ve seen me sick plenty of times,” he reminded her. “What makes it different now?”

“Because it’s not you who is sick.”

Makoto sighed. “Well, at least now you’re staying home. Remember, we made a deal last night.”

“I remember.” 

“I’m thinking I should stay with you today.”

Kyouko groaned once again. “I’m a grown adult. I’m capable of taking care of myself.”

“Okay,” Makoto said quietly. “Please take care of yourself today.” Makoto paused. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kyouko called out before planting her head by the toilet again. 

Kyouko didn’t leave the bathroom until Makoto had already left for Hope’s Peak. Her stomach still churned as she groggily walked to the kitchen in hopes that a light breakfast could calm her stomach. While she searched for something to eat, her eyes caught sight of the calendar she had been using the past three months. Each previous date was crossed out with red marker. She examined the calendar carefully, as if something were amiss. Her eyes widened after close inspection. 

_ Wait a minute, _ she thought as she counted each day, and flipped the calendar back to the previous month.  _ Could it be…? _

Makoto arrived home later than usual, only because he stopped to get cold medicine for Kyouko. When he walked inside their home, Kyouko was at her desk, working on her current case. 

“Hey, Kyouko,” Makoto said hesitantly, “I thought you said you’d rest.”

“I did,” Kyouko answered while not taking her eyes off her work. “Then I felt well again. You know I am unable to lay in bed all day, especially since I’m feeling better.

“But you were so sick this morning-”

“I was, and now I’m better.”

“...How?”

Kyouko continued to face away from her husband. She couldn’t hold back the smile she wore on her face that she didn’t want Makoto to see just yet. “I took it easy for most of the day,” she finally replied. At least her voice could hide her excitement. 

“Well, I bought cold medicine,” Makoto stated. “Maybe you should take some just in case.”

“I’m fine. Why not put it in with the rest of the medicine just in case it’s needed later?”

Makoto hummed in distress. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Makoto sighed in frustration. His wife had to be one of the most stubborn people he’s ever met in regards to their health. He knew that the next time he saw Kyouko ill, he’d make sure she’d take this medicine. He walked out of the room to put the medicine he got for her with the rest of their medications. As he walked into the bathroom, he noticed something sitting out by the sink that wasn’t there before. He looked down at the peculiar object, and he swore his heart stopped for a second. His body trembled  violently, and he was close to losing his ability to stand as he read the word displayed to him.

“Pregnant.”

Kyouko could hear Makoto’s scream of excitement from her room. Her face flushed a bright pink and she lost any composure she had left. She knew with that scream, Makoto saw the test result she had left lying out for him to see. She took her hand and gently placed it on her abdomen. 

“And to think he was worried,” Kyouko muttered to herself while she continued her work. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love fluff.


End file.
